Us
by Carla Fox
Summary: Scully y una decisión que cambiará todo...


Us.  
  
Por Carla Fox.  
  
Fecha:11-07-2000 (11 de julio del 2000)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dedicado a Helen, como siempre, la mejor de las mejores, mi amiga.  
  
A Carola Caballero, por el nacimiento de una linda amistad  
  
A Daniela, porque algún día sabremos que significa esto.  
  
Y a Dana, porque ahora tienes la oportunidad de saber qué significa esto y soy feliz por ti, porque te lo mereces.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
¿Cuando pensé que mi vida se convertiría en esto?  
  
Estudié medicina, crecí en un familia normal. Tenía sueños comúnes: quería realizarme, casarme, tener hijos, vivir tranquilamente. O eso era lo que yo creía que quería, porque nunca desee tanto algo como lo que tengo ahora. Creía querer aquello, pero todo en lo que creía resultó ser una mentira y, aquellas pesadillas que tenía cuando niña: los vampiros en mi ventana o los monstruos bajo mi cama resultaron ser reales, "comprobables y archivables".  
  
Perdí a mi padre y a mi hermana. Perdí una hija que no sentí en mi vientre. Perdí hasta mi perro. Pero aún más importante, pues aunque aquellas perdidas fueron dolorosas, perdí aquello que hace que una persona se levante todas las mañanas. perdí mi objetividad, visto como aquella imagen que graba mi cerebro de lo que tengo frente a mi. Perdí aquello, porque descubrí que el paso entre el objeto y mi cabeza había sido manipulado y aquella imagen fiel de la realidad, no era tal.  
  
Y ahí estoy yo, dándome cuanta que mi vida puede ser considerada un desperdicio por mucha gente, pero a pesar de todo, no puedo volver atrás, por una simple razón:   
  
se me reveló la verdad o más bien, pude mirar más allá y descubrí por mi misma qué era lo que ocurría. Y eso me desconcertó.  
  
Pero no morí...mi mundo o mejor dicho, aquel mundo al cual me aferraba desapareció ante mi finalmente y por unos minutos comencé a caer. Pero después de siete largos años, una mano me sujetó. Una mano que me brindó apoyo y por la cual subir. Esa mano no me subió. Yo debía subir sola, pero sabía que nunca me soltaría.  
  
Muchas veces, dentro del mismo mundo al cual creía pertenecer, yo me transformaba en la mano guía, pero aquella persona a quien guiaba, se transformaba en un ser extraño. Con cuerpo de hombre, pero no era uno ordinario, sino que diferente, no mejor ni peor, pero diferente, al igual que yo, en el fondo me sentía: un ser diferente.  
  
Y ahí está él y ahí estoy yo; no se si yo lo sujeto a él o él me sujeta a mi. Ambos nos apoyamos en el otro y en nosotros mismos para sobrevivir y algo sin color, sabor o aroma nos sostiene: parece que flotáramos en el espacio, pero no. Hay una firmeza en la cual sostenerse, una substancia, ser o lo que sea, que queremos aprender a mirar con mis ojos nuevos, mis oídos nuevos y mi lengua nueva...la verdad.  
  
No sabemos qué vamos ha hacer con ella, no tenemos un objetivo para ella, sólo un deseo enorme por conocerla.   
  
Tengo el sabor de su frente en mi boca. Salado, profundo e inocente y tengo aquel labio en mis pulgares. Ni siquiera esto lo puede sentir como cualquier ser humano. No es piel, ni labios, son más que eso: es su espíritu materializado y mi espíritu. No seríamos dos seres haciendo el amor en cuerpo y alma, seriamos dos SERES uniéndonos en uno, por completo. No tu y yo, sino un nosostros absoluto, la creación de un nuevo ser, no un hijo, sino un nosotros nuevo.  
  
Y esta unión, este ser llama a ser creado. Yo lo sé y tu lo sabes y las últimas barreras están cayendo. Ya no temo y tu tampoco; nos reconciliamos con nosotros mismos, nos encontramos y en esa búsqueda personal el otro estaba presente y ahora ese ser demanda su nacimiento.   
  
Sentí tu deseo de crear y tu sentiste el mío y voy dispuesta a unir lo último que tengo contigo, para aceptar que somos el círculo perfecto, ese número eterno que marca la mitad y que lo único que dice es que no existe una división posible. No sé donde nazco yo y donde naces tu, ni donde terminamos.  
  
¿Quiéres eso conmigo? Sé que sí y yo también lo creo. Lo quiero porque me faltas como yo a ti y tu a mi. Sólo cuando "nosotros" nazcamos por fin podremos mirar con los nuevos sentidos nuestro exterior y descubrir la verdad que nos rodea y que siempre ha estado allá afuera, pero afuera de un nosotros que aún no nace, pero que ya viene.  
  
Nunca había escrito algo como esto y sé que lo entenderás. No lo dejaré debajo de tu puerta y correré. Golpeo tu puerta...me miras, me saludas con bromas. Te miro, sonrío tranquila, porque lo estoy, y te lo entrego. De una vez. Y te miro fijamente mientras lo lees y me miras.  
  
No sabemos donde nacemos ni terminamos y una prueba más de ello es que tu mirada y la mía ya son "nuestras".  
  
Y te acercas.  
  
Y el espacio es nuestro.  
  
Y tus labios y los míos son nuestros ahora. Nuestros ruídos. Nuestro aire. Nuestros sentidos comienzan a nacer en la medida que los antiguos se hacen uno cuando chocan.  
  
Tu amor, mi amor, nuestra vida.  
  
Y comenzamos a nacer.  
  
Nuestros gritos son el parto doloroso de nuestro cuerpo nuevo.  
  
Y ya nacimos y nunca sabremos qué significaba soledad porque ahora somos perfectos.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
